powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mayor of Townsville (1998 TV series)
The Mayor of Townsville (voiced by Tom Kenny), a.k.a. Mayor, is a primary character whose main role in the show is calling the Powerpuff Girls if trouble wreaks havoc over the town, but this is not always the case as he sometimes has a bad habit of asking them to help him with some trivial problem, such as opening a normal jar of pickles. The Mayor of Townsville is referred throughout only as "Mayor" (even campaigning with the slogan "vote for Mayor for Mayor"), although he is referred to as "Honey" by his wife in the episode "Boogie Frights." He is short and old with a fringe of white hair around a bald scalp, a thick mustache and a scatterbrained-sounding voice. He wears a monocle and a small, black top hat that floats just above his head. He also wears a violet blazer-coat, white turtleneck undershirt, a blue sash which has written 'Mayor' on the front, yellow vest, orange striped trousers, a red bow tie, with black and white boots. In "Tough Love," and many other episodes, it is shown that he is very fond of pickles, and his little hat. He also seems to be fond of bananas. He is almost completely stupid, and without the Powerpuff Girls to guide him, Townsville would have been destroyed long ago. The Mayor is married to a woman who looks very much like him, although apparently their marriage is a rather lame one and he rarely mentions her. He appears to dislike his wife pretty much. In the episode "Powerpuff Bluff," he is willing to trade his wife in exchange for a "priceless, very rare, one-of-a-kind" porcelain poodle. He has more than one telephone, in fact, has many, several telephones. In Geshundfight, he had lots of telephones because he heard all his Congressmen telling him that they will have to absent for a supposed meeting in the Conference Hall because they were sick. Also, in Down 'n' Dirty, he had lots of complaints that he must do something about an awful smell, later revealed to actually be Buttercup's filthy body, and he said "Do you think I'm blind?" to the people when they kept telling him to smell it. It is not known how the telephone that he uses to call the Powerpuff Girls was invented, as it was not by A. Graham Bell. The phone has a red-handle, invisible pushing buttons, a calling light-bulb like nose, and some eyes, with a smile. The phone could have a mind of its own because in one episode, it changed it's expression from happy to scared. It was attached to his office desk after the Girls had defeated Mojo's giant scheme, which became the Powerpuff Girl occupation. Fuzzy Lumpkins had replaced it with a can-like string phone in the episode Impeach Fuzz. His body was switched with Bubbles' body in Criss Cross Crisis, but his voice still remained. In The Powerpuff Girls Movie, he had a minor role, and his first words most likely to be obnoxiously heard towards the main audience was "Oh boy," and did not actually know the Girls were creating mass destruction, because he had to get a pickle and then go back to his work. He was later kidnapped by Mojo Jojo in his attempt to overthrow the Earth and make it the Planet of the Apes, a parody of the 1968 novel Planet of the Apes. The Mayor survived the subsequent coup by Mojo's minions, and apologized for accusing the Powerpuff Girls as criminals and putting Professor Utonium in jail after he did not let Professor explain enough to him. According to the Mayor, he saw Mojo Jojo become a giant monster and fighting the Powerpuff Girls climbing a giant skyscraper and is convinced they would be great heroes. Quotes :Mayor: Oh, my dear girl! If George Washington used snails instead of greyhounds to pull his sled, there'd be no trees for Honest Abe to shove from the highest mountain. :Ms. Bellum: What? :Mayor: That's right! I'm a fierce political creature, and I never give up the fight! Besides, I love to kiss all of those adorable babies! - (Impeach Fuzz) :Mayor: I love my phone. "Hello, this is the Mayor. I’d like to order a pizza. Put it on my tab." I love the power! Ah, my wife. I love my, — uh, pen. And I just love the responsibility and the active decision-making that comes with being one man in charge of an entire city! :Uh, Ms. Bellum…what am I supposed to do? - (The Bare Facts) The Mayor's Calls to the Powerpuff Girls when *A monster or villain (notably Mojo Jojo) is destroying the Townsville *Someone has robbed the Bank or diamond store *He can't open his jar of pickles Abilities * The Mayor showed some Hand-to-Hand combat while fighting Fuzzy in "Impeach Fuzz". * His unusually low intelligence was once used in his favor when protecting valuable secrets of Townsville from an evil, brain sucking leech in "The Headsucker's Moxy". Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, the Mayor of Townsville is now the Mayor of Tokyo City (New Townsville in the English dub). His design is distinctly different from his American counterpart, as he is of normal height and has no monocle or top hat. While less extreme in comparison to the Mayor of Townsville, the Mayor of New Townsville is very childish and has a very short attention span. He seems to worry quite a lot when the girls are fighting, and wishes that they could cause a little less damage. The Mayor, like many of the characters in the anime, loves sweets. Like in the episode "Something's a Ms" he has a crush on Miss Bellum as revealed in the final episode and relies on her a lot even admitting he can't do anything without her, unlike his counterpart. The Mayor also has a younger brother, who is the Principal of the school that Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru attend. It was through him that Miss Bellum and the Mayor were able rearrange the classes, so that the girls would be in the same class. However, the Mayor and the Principal, don't always get along and even the most minor of things will set off an argument between them, which often leads to name calling. He also deals with his brother when the girls aren't doing well in class due to them skipping class to save the city. General *He has an extreme fetish for pickles, and accused the Powerpuff Girls as "pickle cart killers" in the movie. *He hates it when somebody wears his hat! In "Impeach Fuzz," it is shown that if his hat is worn by anyone other than himself, he will become vicious and will become just as powerful as the Powerpuff Girls. This was also seen in a DVD feature with him as the narrator for the episode where Princess becomes the mayor and wears his hat. *The Mayor somehow likes his job, despite the fact he is completely clueless of what he needs to do. *He declared pretzel Wednesday in The Rowdyruff Boys, the episode. *His nose and mustache appearance inspired Mung Daal in the Cartoon Network series Chowder. *He has kept a big bowl of candy before the episode Candy Is Dandy occurred. *In "Impeach Fuzz," it is likely that he owns the pig seen in the episode, or he stole the pig from Fuzzy Lumpkins after he beat him up. *It is shown in Night Mayor that he dreams that he was buff and very clever. He lives in Picklesville, a town made entirely out of pickles. Everyone there has the same face as the old mayor. He saves the day and then it turns into a complete nightmare because the Powerpuff Girls beat up and jar a giant, monstrous pickle that he said he was going to give a hug. * He likes his toast with the crusts cut off, shown in Toast of the Town. Episode Appearances *Insect Inside *Powerpuff Bluff *Monkey See, Doggie Do *Octi Evil *Geshundfight *Boogie Frights *Abracadaver *Telephonies *Tough Love *Major Competition *Ice Sore *Bubblevicious *The Bare Facts *Impeach Fuzz *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh Oh Dynamo *Collect Her *Supper Villain (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Birthday Bash *Down 'n' Dirty *Slave the Day *A Very Special Blossom *Pet Feud *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever *Speed Demon *Something's a Ms. *Town and Out *Criss Cross Crisis *Bought and Scold *Jewel of the Aisle *Candy is Dandy *Hot Air Buffoon *The Headsucker's Moxy *Equal Fights *Meet the Beat Alls *Film Flam *Get Back Jojo (As a Young Man) *Superfriends *Stray Bullet (As a Gopher) *Power-Noia (Cameo) *Nuthin' Special *Shut the Pup Up *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future *Octi-Gone *Toast of the Town *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Seed No Evil *The City of Clipsville *Lying Around the House (Cameo) *Curses *Bang For Your Buck *Sweet 'N Sour *Reeking Havoc *Live and Let Dynamo *Oops, I Did It Again *A Made Up Story *Little Miss Interprets *Night Mayor *Custody Battle *The City of Nutsville *Aspirations *That's Not My Baby *Sun Scream *The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces (As Sheriff Dentist Window Maker Blacksmith) *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed Trivia * In episode 51 of Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, a caveman version of the Mayor that is closer to the original design does make a brief appearance. *The original design for the Mayor in Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, was closer to the original. He was also named "Mayor Mayer" *The Mayor Was Inspired By Rich Uncle Pennybags From Monopoly. * King Candy (Turbo) from the new Disney film, Wreck-It Ralph bears some strong resemblances to the Mayor of Townsville. * Mr. Herriman from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends has many similarities with the Mayor due to the fact that both of their cartoons were created by Craig McCracken. Both wear a Monocle and black hats. And both crave foods Mr. Herriman (Carrots) The Mayor (Pickles). ** In the same show, the episode "Land of the Flea" features himself as an imaginary flea among other fleas, in a very brief cameo. Gallery Click here to see the Mayor of Townsville's gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Civilian Category:Humans